


Parent

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: The Distance of Time | Birds of a Feather [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Polyamory, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Nine moments between parent and child.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas & Fudou Yuusei & Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: The Distance of Time | Birds of a Feather [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983496
Kudos: 5





	1. Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about at least three years post-series. As always, my 5D's Crow is he/him afab! ^^
> 
> Meet my Kizuna OC baby, Sky!

> **Gratitude, 1 Month**

Yūsei woke up to a small cry in the middle night, which was quickly followed by some shifting of the mattress. Someone was already up, and Yūsei was making out his tall outline in the dark, walking the few steps between the bed and their daughter's crib. Crow sleepily opened his eyes, groaning with tiredness, and he was pulling from Yūsei, ready to take care of Sky. 

"No," Jack said softly, picking Sky up as she continued to cry. She only got louder, so he cradled her against his shoulder, placing his hand on her back and rocking her gently. "Go back to sleep, I've got it."

"But you had it last time." Crow didn't leave the bed, but he sat up anyway, rubbing his eye. He sounded tired. "It's not fair," he added. 

"Let him take care of Sky," Yūsei said, moving his arm to loop around Crow's waist. He had an early day in about three hours, and he was thankful for all the help he could get while his friends were still on break from their dueling. "You need to rest, Crow. You're still recovering."

"I'm fine. Really."

"And so am I," Jack said, still rocking Sky. He stepped back towards the bed to push Crow back down and fixed the covers as best as he could with one hand. "You did enough work carrying Sky, so listen to Yūsei and go back to sleep, Crow."

The bird grumbled, but Yūsei agreed with Jack, pulling Crow close to him like they originally were and locking his brother in place with both arms. "Sleep," he repeated, nuzzling his nose against Crow's cheek in persuasion. Sky was already quietening down, Jack knew what to do without a doubt. 

Crow hesitated, but he nuzzled Yūsei back, body relaxing. "Okay, okay," he replied, "if you guys are so sure."

As he closed his eyes, Jack left the room to give back some peace and quiet, closing the door behind him. Sky's crying was muffled now, faint noises in the background. Crow's breathing quickly even out because he was really tired, perhaps the most out of the three of them. Yūsei was as well, but he stayed awake, waiting. 

Soon, the crying stopped, and the door opened almost silently, Jack returning with a calmed and sleeping baby. He stopped by the crib and gave Sky a kiss on the top of her head where thin orange strands were growing, and he laid her down, saying something in one of the foreign languages he learned over the years. 

Carefully, Yūsei watched as Jack came back to bed, filling the empty space he left behind Crow who was not disturbted by the movement. 

Yūsei reached out, caressing Jack's hand with his thumb. "Thank you," he whispered. He followed when he felt his chin being tilted up for a kiss. 

That was all the reward Jack wanted for his deed, and what a hefty price it was to pay. 

> **Love Confessions, 6 Months**

Crow _loved_ the phrase "I love you" in every shape and form. He loved to say it, just as he loved to hear. The moments in which _I love you_ were exchanged filled him with such warmth and adoration, and he yearned for every chance to say it, to hear it. Some of the ones that he loved the most were the ones Jack gave to Sky, his expression as naturally as birds took to the air and fish to the sea, and his well was bottomless.

"I love you."

"My only wish is that we had you sooner."

"Perfect, just absolutely perfect. Like a circle." 

"A whole galaxy bursts into existence when I hear you laugh."

"A million reasons to smile, and you're on top of that list. Nothing less. Never less."

"You'll never go hungry, or lonely."

"My dear."

"My treasure."

"My Sky." 

"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."

Crow was not the one with the talent for words, that was all Jack, but he knew how to listen, to hear the inflexion in tone and the words that were used. He knew every word Jack spoke to their daughter was genuine, his heart pumping out in words what most were only capable of feeling. Just like Crow as he watched Jack feeding Sky mush for breakfast. He took every chance to take care of her, no matter how small or tiring or tedious. 

Crow was sitting right next to them, and he rested his head against Jack's shoulder, letting out a content sigh. Sky was giggling, making a mess of her clothes and high chair, but that was alright. They'd clean everything up later. 

"Hey, Jack," the bird said, glancing up slowly with gray eyes. "I love you." 

That made Jack pause, glancing back, and the corner of his lips were perked up in a small grin. "I know," he replied, a bit egotistic, a bit humble. 

Then Sky spit out a mouthful of baby food, hitting Jack in the nose, and Crow was laughing. 

> **"Father!"** **Age 1**

Jack's heart swelled up. It'd been several days since Sky managed to say that word, and he was still in disbelief about it, openly shedding tears yet again at the sound of that word. It brought up memories of his childhood with Crow and Yūsei, of all the times they shared food and laughed and played, and he got overwhelmed easily, his tongue tripping over words every time. The only thing he could say was, "Sky!" 

And he held her in his arms, lifting her off of the ground and into the air. As he spun her around, Jack swore he could see the shape of wings on Sky's back, though it was mostly likely the trick of the afternoon light shining right above her head. 

"Angel," he voiced out as he hugged her with a kiss on the cheek, and Sky laughed loudly, hugging him back. "A blessing, sent by Fortune herself." 

"You're being silly," Sky commented with a smile. "Silly, like Papa said!" 

"Silly? Is that what he calls me behind my back? I should've known that he doesn't appreciate me, but you understand, don't you, princess?"

His daughter laughed even more as Jack attacked her with kisses all over her face. She made the most beautiful sounds, her warmth seeping into his skin. 

"I do, Father!" Sky shouted, and she grabbed her father by the face with two small hands. "I love you!" And she pecked him on the nose, and Jack's heart burst. He was weeping even more now.

A few feet away, Crow and Yūsei were watching with smiles on their faces. "Every time," the bird said, snickering, and he took his friend by the hand, lacing their fingers together as he always did. "You think he'll ever outgrow this?"

Yūsei shook his head lightly, blue eyes soft. "Jack will always love Sky," he said, "so don't tease him too much." 

Crow smiled widely, winking. "I won't, maybe. He's lucky he's cute when he's being sweet to our baby."


	2. Dad

> **Comfort, Age 5**

He didn't find her in her room coloring or sitting on the kitchen counter eating something sweet. He didn't find her outside on the porch either or in the garage looking for loose parts. He found her underneath her papa's bed, curled up and holding Polaris to her chest. The AI was awake, emitting two dots on its screen—one orange, one purple—and they orbited each other slowly like binary stars.

She missed her papa and father, that was why he found her there. 

"Are you comfortable down here, baby?" Yūsei asked, crouching lowly to see his daughter. 

Sky thinned her lips, and she nodded in reply. Still, she didn't seem too happy, she didn't want to leave. So, Yūsei laid his side against the wooden flooring, and reached a hand towards her, not to grab her but to let her know he was right there with her. He placed his hand right in front of her, palm up.

"You want to tell me about what's bothering you?" he asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to let her go at her own pace. 

Sky didn't reply immediately; she took Yūsei's hand and scooted closer to him, and Yūsei squeezed her gently. "No," she then whispered. 

"Okay." 

He didn't say anything more as he stayed in his position, just as his daughter stayed under the bed, and the room fell quiet save for their breathing. With his thumb, Yūsei rubbed small circles on his daughter's hand, following in time with Polaris' orbit. 

Some time later—minutes, maybe hours—Sky tugged at Yūsei's hand. "Dad," she said, her gray eyes searching his face. "I want to come out now." 

They finally let go when Yūsei pushed himself back on the floor to give her space. Sky crawled towards him from out under the bed, and once free, she dropped on top of him, clinging to her dad's black tank top. 

Smiling in relief, Yūsei wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on top of her orange hair, and Polaris blinked to sleep.

> **Guardian, Age 7**

When Sky turned seven, Yūsei decided she was old enough to understand something Polaris had been holding onto all these years. So, one afternoon, the scientist sat his daughter on his knees and said, "There's something I want to show you, Sky."

The baby bird looked at her dad. He had such a weird expression on his face; he was smiling but in a sad way, looking like he was somewhere else. "Is it another present?" Sky asked. 

"No, you already have it. Hold up Polaris for me."

Sky complied, curious. She raised up her left arm to show her dad her best friend, and the man tapped gently at its glass dome, waking it. 

**Hello, Sky [USER] and Dad [ADMIN]. How can I help you?**

"Install Protocol Bruno," Yūsei said. 

**. . . SEARCHING FOR FILE . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . INSTALLING PROTOCOL BRUNO . . . . . . . . . . . . . . INSTALLATION COMPLETE. BRUNO IS NOW ON STANDBY.**

"What's that?" Sky asked, taking a look at Polaris, but she didn't find anything different on the outside. "What's a Bruno?" 

Her dad chuckled. "Not what, _who,_ " he replied. "Bruno was a good friend of mine. I trusted him with my life, and now I trust him with yours, Sky. He'll protect you if ever I can't get to you, if ever you're in fear for your life. All you have to do is call for him, and he'll be there. Just like he was for me."

The baby bird raised an eyebrow. "Where's Bruno now?" 

Yūsei tapped his chest. "Here," he said, and then he tapped Polaris again, placing it over Sky's heart, "and now here. I'm passing him to you, Sky, because he would've loved you like I do. No matter where you are, he'll watch over you."

Sky nodded then, and she turned over her disk, kissing it on top of the screen. 

"Hello, Bruno! It's nice to meet you!"

> **Troublemaker, Age 15**

Crow was barely containing his laughter when he stepped into the Sector Security building, tugging the hand he was holding. Yūsei, on the other, sighed for the tenth time tonight. Jack was too far in Ireland to come pick their daughter up from jail tonight. 

"Hey, Hogan!" someone called out, and the bird waved, recognizing his former colleague. "Kaz has been waiting for you, he's in lock up right now."

"Thanks, Matsumoto," Crow replied with a nod, and he was pulling Yūsei to the blue double doors off to the side. "I'll be around for the next month, we'll hang!"

Yūsei continued not to say anything as they walked through the double doors, even when he saw the bars and the people locked up behind them. He only gave acknowledgement when he saw their friend who was having a rather pleasant chat with their daughter, who didn't seem to have a scratch on her. Crow saw that she stole his old Blackbird Delivery jacket again, thought at this point, it might as well be hers now. He never wore it these days. 

"We're here!" Crow called out as they reached Kaz and Sky. "Thanks for taking care of her, Kaz."

The lieutenant smiled in greeting. "No problem," he said. "Good thing we caught her right before the duel started. We're confiscating the prototype runner by the way. It's evidence."

"Her friends are pretty good at collecting parts. Yūsei would've killed to have that back when we were still kids." Crow turned to Sky who was comfortable in her cell. "You have fun tonight, baby?" 

Sky shook her head. "I didn't get to duel," she answered, a bit bummed out. Then she perked up. "You guys have dinner yet?"

"Was about to until we got a call from your uncle Trudge. He was pissed. Also, you're grounded for two months."

"Sounds fair. That's what I get for getting caught, huh, Papa?"

Both birds shared a laugh, much to Kaz's disbelief. To this day, he couldn't understand how they can talk about this so casually, but he wasn't going to question it, unlocking the cell door. 

"You're free to go," he said. "You should cool it with the underground dueling, Sky. You're going to get hurt one day, and it's going to be showing up to the scene."

"I'll be fine, Uncle Kaz," the little bird said, getting up and out, and she gave the man a hug. "You know I know how to handle myself. Tell Aunt Sherry I said hi. And did Adam finish his math project yet? I said I'd double— Woah!"

The moment she came close enough, Yūsei reached out for her and pulled her in for a hug, his face contorted with worry and relief. "Sky, I'm so glad you're okay," he said, kissing Sky on the cheek. 

Sky blushed. "Jeez, Dad, you're embarrassing me in front of the other low-level criminals," she said, but she didn't pull away, hugging back. "I'm fine, though, really. You're not mad, right?" 

Yūsei sighed again, and he shook his head. "You're not hurt. Otherwise, it would've been a different story."

"Does that mean I can do anything I want as long as I come out okay?" 

Crow snorted. "Not a chance," he said, patting Yūsei on the back. "Back when your father was your age, we were in a gang and got into a turf war. It was cool while it lasted. As long as you don't get yourself in the kind of crazy we did, we can't be too mad. Especially your dad, he rode through a garbage chute to get into the city once."

Sky's eyes widened. "Really? That's awesome! Dad, you gotta tell me everything."

Yūsei groaned. "Crow, don't encourage her," he chided, and they were walking out, ready to head home. "It was a very odd and interesting time in our lives, we're not getting into it."

He paused. 

"Not without everyone else at least."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: 
> 
> 1) Polaris is an AI that Yūsei created for Sky; it's self-learning, self-updating, and one-of-a-kind. Its data card an actual card, Constellation Dragon, which is Sky's signature monster. However, most of the time, that data card and Sky's deck is stored in a duel disk that is a cross between the duel disk from GX and Yūsaku's old model. The duel disk has a collapsible card field. Polaris is pretty much Sky's sibling. 
> 
> 2) Kaz and Sherry are married and have one son named Adam, who takes Sherry's last name. (In my timeline, the Kastle twins' great-grandfather.) He's about six or seven years younger than Sky.


	3. Papa

> **Brilliant, Age 6**

Crow was enjoying a quiet Thursday afternoon. Everyone else was still either working or attending classes, leaving him home alone with his daughter who was sitting on the stairs, playing with a rubix cube. Trudge gave it to her yesterday when he came over, and she'd been trying to figure it out since, leaving Crow to keep himself company with some TV. 

The novice league competition in Brazil was about four matches in when Sky called out, running around the couch to show off her hard work. The rubix cube was solved, like in the condition it came. 

"Papa, I finished the puzzle!" Sky exclaimed, smiling widely. 

Crow raised an eyebrow; his daughter was smart for her age but not excessively so. She needed at least a few tries. "What do you mean finished?" he asked, keeping his tone neutral. "How?" 

The little bird laughed haughtily. "I broke it and put it back together, duh. Nobody ever said I had to do it properly."

Crow sighed. He only had himself to blame because that was what he would've done if he was in the exact situation. That was his kid, alright, nevermind the fact that she looked exactly like him. Her craftiness, though, was from Yūsei. Not everyone can make something broken look like new. 

"Can we get gâteau fondant au chocolat?" Sky asked, bouncing on her feet. "I saw people eating them at a cafe when we were getting groceries yesterday, and it looks so good!" 

"Ga-what?" 

"Gâteau fondant au chocolat."

"I heard you the first time, honey. How did you learn to read that?"

"I saw some French children show on TV once, so reading it was easy." There was that bit of Jack in her no doubt.

It was only later, when Yūsei came home from work and Jack from his interview, that Crow found out what Sky was asking for. 

"Oh, she just wanted what's more commonly known as 'lava cake,'" Jack explained, and he shot up from the couch, interrupting the Brazil competition final match. "Well, if my daughter wants cake, she'll get cake! Sky, we're going to France!" 

From the kitchen, Crow could hear their daughter cheering, "Yay!" Then there was a pause. "Wait, why are we going to France?" she called back out loudly. 

"To get cake!" 

"Oh, okay! Cake! I love you, Father!" 

Yūsei shook his head. "You're not taking her to France for cake, Jack," he said, putting his foot down. "There's school tomorrow, and that's wasteful spending." 

"Thank you," Crow said in agreement. "The jet lag's going to be killer, so just buy her some from somewhere closeby or something. You're spoiling her."

Jack sat back down and crossed his arms, his version on a pout. "I apologize for only wanting the best for our daughter," he said sarcastically. 

Crow rolled his eyes, leaning back against Jack's shoulder. "Oh, shut up," he said, and he placed a hand on the king's thigh. "Did you know that she said she learned how to read French from watching a few episodes of a kid's show? I wonder where she got that from."

"She did?" Yūsei asked, sounding a little surprised and a little excited. There was a smile in his tone. "I should buy her some new books then. Maybe we can have Sherry teach her too."

Jack cleared his throat, offended. "I can read and speak French too, Yūsei," he reminded, but he had the look of pride on his face. "Sky's brilliant, isn't she? She gets that from me." 

"Wrong," Crow said with a snort. "She gets it from all of us."

> **Matching, Age 11**

They were going out for cake and drinks at Le Cafe Geen, which would be followed up with a visit across the plaza to Poppo Time. Missus Zora required to be seen at least once whenever they returned home from their dueling competitions and tournaments, and now that Jack and Crow both arrived home, they were going to fulfill that obligation as they always did. 

But before they could go, they had to get dressed. Jack put on his usual disguise, a black barrette, tea shades, and just his dress shirt. Usually, he was open to fans coming up to him in public, but this instance, he wanted to spend the afternoon out with his family uninterrupted. The disguise was effective ninety-seven percent of the time because children for whatever reason always knew it was him. (For them, Jack didn't mind the interruptions, though he tried to keep it brief.) 

Not needing to overthink his attire, Jack ended up waiting downstairs in the living room for Crow and Sky who were still getting ready. Yūsei was at work, so it'd just be them this afternoon. That was fine though; they'd be having another outing this weekend and with Akzia and the twins. 

The king was halfway through a spring fashion article when the two resident birds finally came down. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of them, the both of them wearing plaid green skirts, yellow tops, and soft red flats and their hair brushed, falling over their shoulders. They looked great, matching smiles on their faces which already looked so much alike. 

So that was why they took so long.

"Father, we're ready!" Sky exclaimed happily, and she ran to Jack where he sat on the couch so she could tug at his pants leg. "Let's go!"

"Don't need to rush," Jack replied, putting his magazine down, and as he stood up, he picked Sky from under her arms, holding her close. "You looked lovely, princess," he complimented with a kiss to her cheek. 

Sky giggled. "I picked our outfits," she said proudly. 

"You picked up my taste, wonderful."

Crow snorted. "Sky and I would look good in anything," he said, placing a hand at his waist and the other under his chin. "We're just that gorgeous. Isn't that right, baby?" 

Sky nodded enthusiastically. "Because we Hogans are fly!" she answered, throwing her arms up in triumph. 

Jack huffed in amusement. He couldn't disagree with that; Sky was beautiful, and so was Crow. He loved them both dearly. "As if I needed to be reminded of that," the king said. "Crow, come here."

The bird raised an eyebrow, but he obliged. Once he was close enough, Jack freed up an arm to wrap it around Crow's back, and he kissed him, closing his eyes as they sank into the sensation. 

They separated slowly, and Crow was smiling. "What was that for?" he asked, a little breathless. It was a tease. 

"Did it on a whim," Jack replied. 

Crow snorted, punching him on the shoulder. "C'mon," he said, "we don't want to keep Missus Zora waiting. You ready?" 

"Yes."

> **Distraction, Age 13**

"I miss Father," Sky said as she laid in bed with an extra blanket and a sore throat. Her voice came out raspy and weak, and she hated it. Being sick was the worst. "I wanna go to class. Where's Dad?" 

Her papa chuckled, flipping over the wet towel on Sky's forehead. He was careful not to let it touch Polaris who rested on her pillow, right by her side like always. He sat leaned back on his chair, placing a comforting hand on his daughter's knee. 

"Jack will be back soon, baby," he assured. "You're protecting other people by staying home in this condition. And Yūsei's at work."

Sky grimaced. "Papa, this sucks. I don't like it."

"Nobody does. I used to get sick like this when I was a kid too. I thought it was totally unfair because Jack and Yūsei almost never got sick, but it was kind of nice though."

"What do you mean? Being sick is terrible, the world is ending!" Sky choked a bit as a small coughing for overtook her, hurting her throat even more. 

Crow gently rubbed her knee as he waited patiently. Sky finally stopped a few seconds later, letting out a whimper. She missed going outside, it'd been two days. 

"You'll live," he told her, offering her a small smile. "And besides, you're not allowed to die before me. You're not allowed to break my heart like that, or your father's and dad's."

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose."

Crow chuckled again, nodding his head. "I know, but you're a fighter. You'll have this fever gone in no time. You just gotta be patient, it's just like waiting for your father. Or me."

"But it hurts to swallow. And my body feels sore and achy. I want soda. And WcDonald's."

"When you're better, we can have all the junk food you want. Now, quit your whining and try to get some sleep. It'll help pass the time faster."

Sky grumbled, closing her eyes as she tilted her head a bit closer to Polaris. She was only satisfied when she felt it touching just above her temple, and she felt it hum to her. But she couldn't sleep yet. She didn't feel that tired. 

"What did you mean by it was kind of nice?" she asked, opening up one eye. "When you got sick."

Crow smiled, showing the white of his teeth. "Well, I got to be pampered the entire time," he started. "It sucked and it hurt, but Jack and Yūsei gave me all the attention I wanted. They stayed with me the entire time I was sick with whatever, and did everything they could to help me get better. It made it easier to get through it. They were patient and sweet, and they did it because they loved me. I think knowing that made everything bearable enough that I didn't even notice how much time had passed. I was too distracted."

Sky hummed, her eyelids feeling heavy. "Do you love me, Papa?" 

"No question, my baby bird. I love you, and you mean more than the world to me. You mean everything." 

She smiled, sinking into her bed as sleep finally took her. "I love you too, Papa. I love you very much. Forever and ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my YGO blog!: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com/)


End file.
